


Cats

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Snail Mail (Covid19) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diabeetus, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: Prompt word - Cats.When did cats become a thing in Severus's life? Hmmm...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Snail Mail (Covid19) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809469
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misspeaches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspeaches/gifts).



> The last of my Snail Mail writings...Peaches, I love you and am so glad you have let me post this on here. I really enjoyed writing this out for you and hope you actually receive it soon...*grumbles*

He had assumed, with that mane of hair, that she would be a Gryffindor. She looked like a lion, so why shouldn’t she be a lion? It seemed inevitable. Minerva had another Muggleborn student and James Potter’s brat was staring at him. Another wonderful year he was sure…

He had seen the results of the Polyjuice “accident” and had tried very hard to hide his amusement. Now she really was a lion. He knew that someone had stolen his supplies and now he vaguely knew why.

First Mrs Norris and now her. It seemed like the cats were all having bad luck at the moment. He snorted in amusement as he created the potion to un-petrify her. Silly little cat, too curious for her own good.

The girl was intelligent. The cat, hideously ugly as it was, was smarter than average. It made sense. Why the cat was with her in the Shrieking Shack he did not know. Why the wolf and the mutt and…and then he knew nothing.

The way the little lioness stood up to Umbridge in Fifth year should not have surprised him. The way she held her own against the Death Eaters should not have surprised him. She was a lioness, strong, powerful, majestic, beautiful…a child forced to grow up too fast. He sang her wounds closed, watching her twitch in pain. Beautiful little lioness. He hoped no one would notice the scars. He knew that people would. They always noticed the things one tried to hide.

She was magnificent. She was incredible. She had asked for extra Defence tuition and, begrudgingly, he had accepted. His little lioness was incredible, untamed. When had she become his?

He didn’t know where she was. Until he did. And yes, he did as he was asked by Albus. He left the sword for Potter. He could practically do that in silence. It gave him enough time to watch her, to check for himself that his little lioness was safe, was ok, was…she was still alive and magnificent. He chuckled to himself as he remembered her lioness roar as she saw the Weasley boy again. She was magnificent, his little lioness.

He was alive. Unwillingly alive. And she had saved him. His little lioness had protected him, made sure he survived. She visited him every weekend, in the hospital first, at home convalescing after. He felt a new pull towards the lioness. He wanted her protection, her friendship, her…whatever it was, he wanted it. He promised her an Apprenticeship. She smiled and asked which subject. He offered her a choice, Potions or Defence Against the Dark Arts. She chose both. Of course she did.

It had been a mistake. The first time he called her “Little Lioness” out loud. It had just been a mistake. He had grimaced, turning away from her, expecting her roar. He did not expect her to purr. He did not expect her to growl. He did not expect the kiss. But oh, he welcomed it! Into his arms, into his life. His little lioness.

He smiled as she walked towards him, a bouquet of Fritillaria Meleagris and White Lion Narcissus held in her hands. His little lioness. Finally, truly his.


End file.
